What Happened?
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: Kagome gets raped by a coworker. I don't wanna say anymore. It's my first Inu fic. So, yeah. And there's a lil' bit of Sango and Miroku but not too much.
1. It's not important, I promise

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya!! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!!

Kaylie-chan: I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but I'm back now and better than ever! I'ma make some changes to them and they will be great!

Sun-chan: Yup we're back so to everyone who used to like our stories we're coming back and we'll be writing to you guys more often now, sorry for the wait though! Love you guys much!!

Kaylie-chan: And on to the story!!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

**I'm not telling you what happened…its not important.**

Kagome, a happy go-lucky girl that grew up in the hard streets of the ghetto but refused to let that stop her from being a successful person, had the street credibility to survive in her old neighborhood and the book smarts to survive in school. She was the perfect girl, at least, to him she was. Kagome walked all the time, but she had a car, she left her car at home most of the time, she usually walked to and from work no matter what time it was. She worked at a lawyer's office; she was one of the youngest but hardest workers there. She was a strong girl, mentally and physically. Growing up in the ghetto did that to you, after a while, you know.

Kagome had been dating Inuyasha since high school, junior year of high school to be exact. They had been together since then, both of them going to different colleges and yet coming back home to see each other every holiday they could possibly get together. He worked at a doctor's office, he was a veterinarian, and as she was the lawyer's office, one of the youngest, but hardest workers there. The two had been living together since they graduated, with honors from their individual colleges. They went back home though to live, back in the ghetto where they were the most comfortable.

But anyway, back to the story, Kagome was doing her usual walk home when one of her co-workers, Jaylin decided to walk with her, the thing is though, with Jaylin, he had been in love with Kagome since their days in College. They had both attended college together and had become fast friends, but unfortunately, Kagome had made it very clear to him that she was with Inuyasha and was very happy where she was. He complied for the time, but knew that he would be able to bide his time until he could take her from him and they could be together. He saw Kagome walking like she always does, and decided to walk with her.

"Hey Kag! You want some company?"

He asked her seemingly innocently. That night, Kagome was wearing a business suit minus the blazer because it was a nice night out. Her suit was red and white, it conformed to her body beautifully accentuating all of her curves. Her long hair was out and flowing loosely, showing her wild, yet conservative side. She looked at Jaylin with a smile, she had grown to trust him, she knew that he still liked her but knew that regardless, he wouldn't try anything with her because he respected her.

"Sure Jaylin, company is always welcome."

He smiled and the two started walking. They talked about random things when Jaylin asked her the question that he always asks her.

"Kagome, why didn't you ever date me? I loved you. I still do."

"Oh Jaylin, I told you, I love you dearly, but I still want Inuyasha. I love him with all of my heart, he is my other half, I'm so sorry."

"But Kagome, we could have been in love as well, I can love you so much better than he can. Why can't you understand that?"

"Jaylin, please, can we not talk about this tonight?"

"Kagome, I love you, and I don't understand why you would want him over me!"

Jaylin grabbed Kagome and forced her against the wall. The streets were deserted since it was late at night. Kagome tried to hit him but couldn't and because she had tried to resist he hit her hard, and she fell to the ground. She struggled but couldn't get free of his hold. He tore her clothes off of her body and he kissed her body, reveling in its softness. He plunged himself into her and kissed her repeatedly, telling her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for what he was doing, but it had to be done in order that she knows that he loves her. That he loves her more than Inuyasha could ever love her. When he was done he left her there,

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry…"

She laid there for a few minutes and stood up and looked around herself, and she saw that she was only a block from her house. She felt the urge to cry but growing up where she did, she didn't she picked up her things and walked home, hoping that Kagome was still at work. She walked upstairs to the apartment and she walked inside. She dropped her things on the couch and she sat there for a second and for once, let all of her emotions come out. She cried and cried, but she eventually stood up and changed her clothing, putting the torn ones away where Inuyasha would be unable to see them.

Kagome walked inside of the kitchen and cooked and cooked and when she was completed, she had made lobster and shrimp, with biscuits and a batch of chocolate-chocolate chip cookies. She sat down and waited for Inuyasha to return home. As soon as she sat down, Inuyasha walked through the door and smiled at her,

"Hey Kag, what did you make? It smells wonderful."

He had yet to really look at her, and sat down when he thought about something. Tonight was his night to cook and the only time that Kagome ever cooked when she didn't have to was when her father died three years ago. He turned and looked at her, closely, she seemed like she was shaken but trying to hide it.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him innocently and smiled and started laughing. "What makes you think that something is the matter? Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha, I mean really! C'mon, come and eat this food that I prepared for you. It's not ramen though, but it's still very good."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but his hunger overruled his thinking and he put down his briefcase and washed up for dinner and the two sat down and began eating. Inuyasha, of course, ate like he had never had food before in his whole lifetime while Kagome barely ate anything, just a bite of all that she had cooked. This was highly unusual because she usually ate all of her food and then started a conversation, but she ate slowly and didn't say a word. This worried Inuyasha a lot but he decided that she was probably just tired from a long day at work. He looked up at her after he had finished his food and smiled at her contentedly,

"That was great, Kag. Not as great as Ramen, but still good. Hard day at work?"

Kagome nodded, responding softly, "Yeah, that new case has me beat. I'm tired. Can you clean up for me tonight, Inu?"

Inuyasha nodded because she had him very worried because of her eyes, which were downcast and she spoke quietly and without much emotion in her voice. This was the first time that she had sounded like that since her grandfather died about 3 years ago. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around,

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome turned around but she didn't see Inuyasha she saw Jaylin when he had grabbed her, and she cringed in fear. Inuyasha let her go immediately and looked at her. He was confused at her reaction, she never once cringed in fear in front of him, not even when they had hated each other back in high school freshman year and half of sophomore year. That was when he knew that something was wrong. Kagome, on the other hand shook her head and saw Inuyasha and saw the look on his face and she just smiled and turned and started to walk away when Inuyasha's voice rang clear throughout the apartment where the two lived.

"What happened, Kagome and don't lie to me about it, cuz girl, you know that I can tell when you are lying. So, do not do it."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and said nothing she just sighed and spoke, her back still facing him.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important…"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? This is my first Inuyasha fic, AU or not. So, yeah, tell me whatcha think!!! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	2. I'm sorry, but I can't, it's not importa...

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya!! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!!

Kayliechan: There are questions!! So, let's see, here,  
1. Inu and Kag are living together, they are only engaged.

Sun-chan: Um, so far, we have decided not to use powers.But you never know! Kay may try to change my mind, but it won't happen I tell you! But anyway, um....I think that's it, and to all who wanted it, Here's Chapter 2 of What Happened!!!!

Kaylie-chan: And on to the story!!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

**I'm sorry, but I can't, it's not Important, I promise…**

"Don't worry about it. It's not important…"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. In all the time that they had been together, she had always told him everything, never left anything out, and always trusted him enough to tell him everything. He didn't know what to say, he knew that Kagome was headstrong and confident and had no problem telling it how it was, no matter what may happen to her. Afterall, she was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. Kagome continued into the bedroom and shut the door. The door's slam resounded in the very quiet apartment.

Inuyasha battled his feelings of protection with his feelings of sympathy. He was in denial, big time. He stood up and silently started to put the dishes away. He would speak to her after. Just in case it was only the stress of her new job. As he stood there washing the dishes in the sink, he wondered aloud,

"Oh, Kagome, what could be wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Kagome heard him ask this question and she whispered to herself, "How I wish that I could tell you, but I cannot. I don't want you to worry over me, I feel so dirty…"

She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in once the water got warm. She started washing her body, normally at first, but then she had flashbacks of Jaylin. When he tore her clothes off of her body and when he first kissed her. When he touched her and plunged into her. She scrubbed her body, sobbing while doing so. She felt so dirty not worthy of love and affection. Her confidence gone, in a matter of minutes, she who had such pride and love of herself, all that, gone, like it was never there, because of one moment. She and Inuyasha hadn't even had sex yet because they wanted it to be as special as possible on their wedding night. They were engaged to be married after they had firmly got their careers established. She finished washing and she stepped out of the shower, she walked to the bedroom and sat down in her towel, and her hair down. She sat there for a little while and then sighed and started getting dressed.

Inyasha had just finished the dishes, and had walked into the bedroom just as she finished getting dressed. He watched her, in awe. He was so lucky to have someone like her, she had a fiery temper, and yet, the sweetest heart in the world. She was so full of life. And he was the happiest guy in the world because of her and her love of him. He watched her silently, because he knew that something was very wrong. She was unnaturally quiet and wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She had claimed that it was unimportant, which means that it is very important. He ran his hands through his long silver hair and spoke up,

"Kagome, what aren't you telling me?"

Kagome turned and sighed in relief when it was just Inuyasha she shook her head with a small smile, that was slightly forced.

"Nothing is wrong, Inuyasha, I promise."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and begged her silently to tell him what he needed to know. She looked down, she still felt dirty and unworthy of his affections. Inuyasha gently lifted her head and looked at her,

"Please, Kag, tell me. You know that I love you. You know that I will never ever leave you, no matter what. I need you to tell me, I can help you, but only if you tell me."

Kagome looked down and let her long hair cover her stormy blue eyes.

"Inu, I'm sorry, but, I can't tell you baby. I can handle it, it's not even important. Aiight, baby? I promise. I'm going to sleep now, ok?"

Kagome climbed into bed and closed her eyes, only to be awoken by images of earlier that night. She awoke, screaming bloody murder, and Inuyasha, who had been asleep next to her awoke with alarm, only to see her crying and rocking herself silently.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? This is my first Inuyasha fic, AU or not. So, yeah, tell me whatcha think!!! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	3. I’m Going to Keep Up My Façade, I Can Ha...

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya!! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!!

Kaylie-chan: I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but I'm back now and better than ever! I'ma make some changes to them and they will be great!

Sun-chan: Yup we're back so to everyone who used to like our stories we're coming back and we'll be writing to you guys more often now, sorry for the wait though! Love you guys much!!

Kaylie-chan: And on to the story!!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

**I'm Going to Keep Up My Façade, I Can Handle It I Think…**

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said nothing. She just continued rocking herself, crying silently, her sobbing shaking her frail and fragile looking body. Inuyasha was at a standstill, he didn't know what to do. He hated to see her cry, it did not suit her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she jumped. Kagome felt him put his arms around her and she yelled, she pushed him off of her and in doing so, she fell off the bed. She looked up and cried out,

"Don't touch me! I'm not worthy of you touching me. I'm not worthy of anything. I'm nothing. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I cannot be with you after having been…been…"

Kagome trailed off and looked away, crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha climbed off the bed and knelt down beside her once again taking her into his arms. She beat against him telling him to let her go. Until, finally, she collapsed into his arms, crying, the tears shaking her body. Inuyasha held, rocking her slowly, until her breathing evened out. He was afraid to move her, in fear that she would start crying again. He hated it when she cried; it just didn't suit her personality, her spunky out of this world, personality. He held her, as if shielding her from the world which has apparently hurt her so much. How could she think that she was not worthy of him when in fact, he was not worthy enough for her.

"What happened tonight baby, what has done this to you?"

He held her all that night and fell asleep that way. When morning came, the two were still holding each other, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, as if he was shielding her from all the pains of the world and all the hurts, protecting her, like only he can. Kagome was the first to awaken, when she saw him lying there, holding her so protectively, she smiled to herself, but she moved, she still felt unworthy of the love that he had for her. She moved silently out of his arms and felt alone for that second that she was out of his warm embrace. She looked at him and shook her head and walked out of the room and took her shower and got dressed. She was doing her hair when Inuyasha finally woke up. He woke up when he felt the loss of warmth from her getting up and leaving him. He opened his eyes and saw her doing her hair. He smiled silently but said nothing to her. Maybe all was well? That is, at least, what he hoped for.

Kagome, however, decided that she could handle it. She looked into her the mirror with a sad expression on her face. She hoped that it was a dream when she awoke, but the pain between her legs from the forced entry and the flashbacks while she was taking a shower, reminded her of her rape. She still felt dirty but she couldn't let Inuyasha know. He was so protective of her, who knows what he would do if he found out that she was raped, and by Jaylin. He would call Kouga, and Sesshomaru, and Miroku, too. Although Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't all that close, Sesshomaru considers Kagome like a little sister and would kill anyone who would mess with her. She could only think of one person that she could tell, and that would be Sango, and Rin. They were her two best friends in the whole wide world and she would not have it any other way, maybe they would be able to help her or at least, comfort her and be her confidants. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't, let Inuyasha find out, so, she was going to pretend, she decided to do what she does best, she's going to put on a façade. She's done it before, when Inuyasha was with Kikyo, and she'll do it now, somehow, someway, she'll do it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and got up and put his arms around her and smiled at her sleepily,

"Baby, I love you so much. Today is Saturday, do you want to go out? Just the two of us?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she smiled, a little forced, but still a smile,

"Baby, you know that I would love to, but I have to go to visit Sango and Rin, and have our monthly girls only day. You know that."

Inuyasha nodded and turned her around and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek, this kind of surprised him, but he just shrugged it off, until later.

"Okay, but tomorrow, we are going out, just me and you, you got it?"

"Okay, whatever you say, sweetie. It'll be just you and me tomorrow."

Kagome stood up completely dressed, she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I'll talk to you later, Inu. Probably later on tonight, and don't wait up this time, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome left silently. As soon as she left out the apartment, she shook her head and smiled. She could pull this off, her perfect façade. She got into her car and smiled quietly to herself and as she started to drive down the block to Sango's house so that they could begin their girls only day, she spoke out loud to herself,

"I can do this. I'll just keep up my façade. I know that I can do it, I know it…I hope…"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? This is my first Inuyasha fic, AU or not. So, yeah, tell me whatcha think!!! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	4. Poor Kagome

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: I'm soooo sorry! I've had school and I'm STILL working on a research paper! PLZ forgive us! We'll try to get more out more often, we're VERY VERY sorry.

Sun-chan: Love you guys much! Please don't be mad! We don't like this chapter too much, but we tried to give you guys something so that we can start working on the next chappie. We'll try to get you guys another chapter soon, okay? Alright! Talk to you guys soooonnnnnnn

Kaylie-chan: And on to the story!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Poor Kagome…"**

"I can do this. I'll just keep up my façade. I know that I can do it, I know it…I hope…"

Kagome finally arrived at Sango's house. Rin and Sango were waiting for her to arrive. She smiled to herself because on the way to Sango's house, she decided to tell Sango and Rin. She had to tell someone, and since they are her best friends in whole wide world, she decided to tell them, and then, swear them to secrecy. She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She got the key that is hidden in the flower pot and opened the door. Like always, Sango's home was immaculate, with pieces of furniture that reminded her of Feudal Japan. Then again, it didn't really surprise her, Sango's family back in feudal Japan were rumored to be demon slayers. Sango was named after her ancestor who was the best there ever was, male or female. Like her family in the past, she knew of the existence of real demons and hanyou's, but since they never really showed their faces in public any longer, unless in their human forms, and were civil to all humans, her family's services were never really needed. But, her family always made sure to keep their young ones trained at all times. Sango was expertly trained with the Hiirakatus, a huge boomerang that was passed on from generation to generation by the ancestor whose name she bore. No one ever had the strength to wield it until she was born.

Rin, who shared the house with Sango, loved the Feudal era, but she loved the demon portion of it. Her ancestor, also named Rin, was the only human friend of the Lord of the Western Lands. This was a feat in itself, for the Lord of the Western Lands was deemed a human-hating demon, who, if he saw a human dying would leave them there. But, somehow, her ancestor possessed the power to change him, and she was treated with the love of a father by him. Although it was supposed that they got mated, it is not true, they only remained companions, and she was able to have children, by a man that was deemed worthy by the Lord of the Western Lands. Her children were always under the protection of him, for as long as they and he lived, which were for many a millennia. Rin, as was her ancestor, was a beautiful and childlike woman, who was still protected by a descendant of the Lord of the Western Lands, but that shall be expressed later on in the story, if I so deem it worthy enough to be entered into this tragic tale of Kagome's first rape and the consequences of it.

At the present time however, Sango's profession was one of an agent in the FBI bureau, actually, she was one of the best but she didn't want to be upgraded to a special agent because it took too much time from her friends, which was all the family she had because of her family's death when she was a teenager. Whereas Rin was working in the same law firm as Kagome but in a different department as they had two different specialties, Kagome's being criminal law and Rin's being family law.

"Sango! Rin! Where are you two?"

Kagome sat down in the living room and looked around, she loved the Feudal era as well, being a priestess, she had to. Her ancestor was named Kikyo, she did not hold her name, because although their spirit was the same, her tendencies were more like the great priestess, Midoriko. Kagome was experienced in the bow and arrow, afterall, being a priestess kind of merits for it.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of her best friends in the whole wide world yelling down to her,

"Kagome! Don't leave! We're coming!"

That was of course Sango's voice. Sango and Rin ran down the stairs and sat down beside their best friend. Sango was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a black shirt that said 'Too Hott To Handle', with a red and orange flame going up all around the words. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail with her usual makeup. Sango always was the tough one of the group of three. Rin however, stayed true to the little girl inside of herself. She wore a baby blue shirt that said 'Angel' with a little angel sitting on top of the word and two wings coming out of the beginning and ending letter, with a pair of fitted jeans that was also a baby blue color. Kagome wore a dark purple top that said, 'You Can Look but You Can't TOUCH', with a cat sitting on top of the word 'touch' with a ferocious yet seductive look and posture. She also wore a pair of black fitted jeans and all three girls wore their white on white Nike Air Force Ones. As it was plainly obvious to see, these girls were not your typical girls from the good area, nope, these girls grew up in the ghetto and knew how to handle themselves, even down to little Rin. Mind you, Rin was the nicest one out of the three of them, but she never let herself be pushed around either. She was the nicest person you could ever meet until you crossed her friends or her family, then, you gotta die.

Anyway, on with the story, Kagome turned and looked at her friends and then bust out crying. For her best friends were the people whom she told everything to, and who she cried to whenever something was wrong, for they were like a family to her when her father died. Sango immediately dropped down on the sofa and held her best friend, as did Rin. They rocked her back and forth trying to ease her crying, when Rin spoke up,

"Kagome, what's wrong? You can tell us, no matter what if may be…"

Kagome's words were not able to be comprehended until after she took a few breaths, and she looked at her friends,

"I've been…"

Sango and Rin looked at her wondering why Kagome looked so distraught,

"I've been, raped."

Sango jumped up first, and looked as angry as she has ever been in her life. Kagome had once again broken down into tears as she remembered each detail. Rin held her friend, rocking her slowly back and forth. Sango asked the question that plagued both Rin and her minds.

"Kagome…I know that this hurts you so much, but you must tell us, who did it? Who was dumb enough to hurt someone like you?"

Kagome looked up at Sango from her place next to Rin, and responded slowly,

"It was Jaylin. Last night. I haven't told Inuyasha, so you guys had better not tell him or any of the guys. Not even Shippo. You got it?"

She ended off the last part with a face that would make even Sesshomaru shake in his boots. Both girls nodded and solemnly swore not to tell anyone. At least, not until she was ready to tell the others, Kagome shook her head and smiled at her friends,

"But, no more talk about sad things. Today's out day to hang out! Let's go!"

Kagome jumped up and walked out to her car. Sango and Rin looked at each other,

"She's doing it again…"

Rin nodded in agreement,

"Yup, she's in denial. Well, might as well let her wallow in it until she decides otherwise, like before. She'll have to admit it sooner of later. Just like before."

The two shook their heads sadly and walked out to join their friend for their Girls Day Out. Sango looked at her friend as she closed the door to the house,

"Poor Kagome…"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? This is my first Inuyasha fic, AU or not. So, yeah, tell me whatcha think! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	5. OH HELL NO

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but I'm back now and better than ever! I'ma make some changes to them and they will be great!

Sun-chan: Yup we're back so to everyone who used to like our stories we're coming back and we'll be writing to you guys more often now, sorry for the wait though! Love you guys much!

Kaylie-chan: We blame school, teachers, homework, and things associated with that for our absence, I say we destroy all things school. Who's with me? hears silence aw, that sucks…ooh well….

Kaylie-chan: And on to the story!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Oh HELL NO!"**

As the monthly 'Girls Day Out' occurred, the guys usually hung out together. The 'guys' are, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and, at times, Kouga. Yes, these guys, throughout all the drama, and all things associated with it, these guys were tighter than brothers, and yes, that includes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. (in this case, yes, they are close, but they argue constantly, you know the drill…). However, that wasn't until later, afterall, the biggest game in all of Basketball didn't start for another five hours. This month, the guys had all decided to watch the game at Inuyasha's house because hey, it was only fair.

At around three, Inuyasha began cleaning, mostly because Kagome would have a cow if the guys showed up and their place was messy. So as he was cleaning, he decided to wash clothes too, so that Kagome wouldn't have to do it and besides, it was his week to do it anyway. He quickly sorted it, not paying attention to what was in the laundry bag. He left it in the middle of their bedroom. As he was cooking, because, surprisingly enough, Inuyasha was a great cook, the doorbell rang. He ran over to the door, and opened it quickly, knowing that it was Shippo, he always arrived early. When they were younger, Shippo always followed Kagome around, of course it made Inuyasha incredibly jealous, but he got over it…in college.

"Hey Shippo, what's up?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha cleaning, and he shook his head, every month it was the same thing. Inuyasha cleaning last minute, and Kagome out with the girls, knowing that Inuyasha would clean up, because, well, he knew better than to have the house dirty when they arrived.

"Nothing much. Hey, let me help you out. Where's the dirty clothes?"

Inuyasha looked up at Shippo and grinned,

"They're in the bedroom, I already sorted them, but check 'em out and make sure their right. And you know how to do the laundry anyway."

Shippo nodded and went to work. He did this every time he came over for their Guys Day In thing. He walked into the bedroom and looked at the clothes on the floor. He started sorting through the already sorted clothes, he shook his head, Inuyasha still had some whites mixed in with the colored clothes. If he wasn't there, well then, they would be wearing pink clothing and everyone knew that Inuyasha didn't wear pink. He put the whites into the washing machine and went back to sorting the colored clothes. As he sorted through the clothes, he saw the torn up suit and he just dismissed it as Inuyasha and Kagome well, he didn't want to think about it, but he thought they weren't having sex. Shippo just shook his head; he didn't want to think about it. But, just to be sure, he called out to Inuyasha,

"Hey Inuyasha!"

There was no response and Shippo got aggravated,

"Yo, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked at Shippo, who immediately hid the item behind his back,

"Yeah, what's up, Shippo?"

Shippo stood there for a second and looked at Inuyasha,

"Are you having—"

Then the doorbell rang and Inuyasha went to the door, it was the other guys, in other words, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku.

"What's up guys?"

Kouga and Miroku shook their heads, meaning nothing was up. Sesshomaru of course said something smart,

"The ceiling…what do you think, little brother?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and turned on the television.

"Sit down, the game's gonna start in a few minutes. Popcorn and stuff are on the table. The real food is on the table behind you. There is chicken, fried, baked and barbequed, and there's rice, and there's some ribs, and a lot of soda."

Miroku, being the ever so smart one said,

"Aw, that's it? No full body of any animal this time?"

Inuyasha just hit him on the head and Miroku fell down on the floor, the other guys just looked at him and shook their heads and sat down on the couch. Shippo was still in the bedroom staring at the suit when Inuyasha came in and saw the suit in Shippo's hands.

"Hey, why did you tare Kagome's suit, you know that's her favorite, Shippo."

Shippo turned around and faced Inuyasha confused,

"I didn't do it, and you didn't do it. And I know that Kagome didn't do it. Inuyasha, who did it?"

Inuyasha took the suit, shrugging, and then he looked at it closely, seeing traces of blood, he touched it and put it to his nose, he still carried a few traits from his demon heritage, from the past, he still had a pretty good nose. He pulled back and he growled, a deep animalistic growl,

"OH _HELL_ NO!"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, wondering what was wrong, when Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru came into the room,

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Miroku asked, seeing the look on his best friend's face, like someone was about to die, like someone took something very precious away from him. Someone was definitely about to die. Sesshomaru, however, spoke up, his sense of smell still better than Inuyasha's,

"Kagome's been raped."

Inuyasha nodded and Miroku, who was as close as an older brother to Kagome said the same thing that Inuyasha said,

"**Oh _HELL_ no**!"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	6. Who Touched You, Kagome?

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but I really REALLY wanna finish this one! So, to nekolover, don't worry, I don't wanna die, I'll give you your next chapter!

Sun-chan: Yup neko, so don't worry, and don't let your kitty hurt your feet, we're updating…see? looks down at the story that's about to start See? See? See?

Kaylie-chan: I'm done talking now, aren't you just excited about that?

Sun-chan: …you have no idea…

Kaylie-chan: sticks out tongue at Sun-chan And on to the story!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Who touched you, Kagome?"**

"**Oh _HELL_ no**!"

Inuyasha started pacing in the front of the room, when Kouga spoke up,

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha? I got your back on this one. Don't no one touch Kagome. That's family."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and nodded,

"Who did it? Who would be dumb enough to mess with Kagome, when everyone knows that she's with me, and knows that I will kill anyone who touches her. She was DAMN VIRGIN!"

Shippo, who had only just graduated college, had never actually heard Inuyasha curse like this, because he treated him like a kid brother, who couldn't be around that kind of stuff. But, Inuyasha wasn't thinking properly. This guy was going to die, slowly painfully, he was going to—well, to tell the truth he didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that it was going to be bloody and the guy was going to get what he deserved, exactly what he deserved, as soon as he found out who it was. Kouga looked at Inuyasha who he knew was planning on torturing the guy and spoke up,

"Inuyasha, call Kagome. Now."

Inuyasha looked at him and shook his head,

"No, we're going to find the girls, and we're going to bring Kagome and the girls back here with us, because if I know Kagome, she told Sango, Rin, and Ayame, and Kirara. You know she tells those girls more than what she tells us. They are going where they go everytime they have their girls day out thing, they are going to the mall, and then to one of their favorite restaurants. She should have just gotten Ayame and Kirara from Ayame's house, so they should be on their way, hopefully. Let's go guys, we need a name so we can spill blood."

He left out the door, knowing that the others would follow. Miroku followed him with Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo bringing up the rear to close the door behind them. The television still on and the food sitting there waiting for their return.

Sango, Kagome, and Rin had just arrived at the home of Ayame and Kirara when they came running out, apparently, they had been waiting for a long time. Kagome looked at Sango and Rin and told them very sternly,

"You guys tell them, I can't talk about it anymore, and do it when I'm not paying attention, okay?"

The two girls nodded as Ayame and Kirara ran up to the car and got in. Ayame wore an all white t-shirt that was fitted to her body with a wolf that slightly sparkled with the flowers around it, with a white skirt that was fitted to her body. Kirara wore a black t-shirt that was fitted to her body with a cat on it that says 'Bad Kitty' with flames all around the small kitten, with a pair of fitted black jeans. They said their hellos and headed to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, they started their shopping, by the first half hour, they had already gotten more than enough clothes, but they continued, and during this time, Sango and Rin secretely told Ayame and Kirara what happened, they were shocked and wanted to talk to Kagome but Sango and Rin warned them not to mention it and let her accept it as time goes by. They nodded in understanding and they continued to spend their day.

As this was happening, the boys finally arrived at the mall. They spotted Kagome's car and they knew that they were in the mall, afterall, it was only 4pm and they don't usually get home until very late, so yeah, they were still shopping. The guys went in and decided to stick together, they traveled throughout most of the store, when Kouga spotted Sango,

"There they are, they are in Champs Sports, definitely Sango's style of clothing."

The guys nodded and made their way over there. By the time they got to the store, Jaylin had already shown up and walked over to Kagome while Kagome started to back away. Inuyasha saw this and was very confused. Kagome never backed away from Jaylin, they used to be mad close. And what was even stranger was Sango and Rin and Ayame and Kirara, they look like they want to bash his skull in. Inuyasha ran over there and looked at Jaylin and caught the end of this sentence

"…I'm sorry, Kag, I didn't…I didn't mean to, you know."

Kagome hadn't even noticed Inuyasha come up, and she looked at Jaylin fear evident in her eyes,

"Don't you EVER call me Kag, you are no friend of mine! I…I hate you!"

She fell to the ground and started crying, Sango punched Jaylin in the face.

"Go away Jaylin."

Rin looked at Jaylin and walked over to her best friend, when she stopped in her tracks and kicked him dead in his stomach, making Jaylin bend over in pain.

"Never look at her again."

Ayame and Kirara saw Inuyasha and then they just walked over to Kagome and held her, rocking her slowly. As Jaylin began to back away as he saw Inuyasha with the others right behind him. He looked at Inuyasha and shrugged, sadly,

"I'm sorry, man. I don't know what came over me."

He then walked away. Inuyasha was totally confused he had no idea what happened and why it happened and what had Kagome so distraught, unless…no, it couldn't be, she was probably just jumpy still from yesterday. Jaylin wouldn't dare touch Kagome, would he? He bent over and picked up Kagome and Kagome looked at him and once she realized that it was Inuyasha she held for dear life. Inuyasha was very surprised by this and he just silently held her and walked over to the closest bench he could find. He just slowly rocked her back and forth, with Miroku and Sango standing on their right side, Sesshomaru and Rin on their left side, Kouga and Ayame behind them, and Shippo and Kirara sat beside them, they looked like one huge family. When Kagome finally looked up she asked Inuyasha,

"What are you guys doing here? Today is Girls Day Out and your day in. You know this."

Inuyasha just grinned and shook his head,

"Nice try. I know that somebody Touched you. Now tell me, who did it?"

Kagome didn't say anything and the girls looked down, because they too refused to answer for her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and made her look at him,

"Who touched you Kagome?"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	7. You’re going crazy girl, I’m worried for

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: I know that I haven't continued my other stories, but I really REALLY wanna finish this one! So, to nekolover, don't worry, I don't wanna die, I'll give you your next chapter!

Sun-chan: Yup neko, so don't worry, and don't let your kitty hurt your feet, we're updating…see? looks down at the story that's about to start See? See? See?

Kaylie-chan: I'm done talking now, aren't you just excited about that?

Sun-chan: …you have no idea…

Kaylie-chan: sticks out tongue at Sun-chan And on to the story!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**You're going crazy girl, I'm worried for you."**

"Who touched you Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and shook her head like she didn't know what Inuyasha was talking about.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Who touched me? What do you mean by touched me? Cuz let's see, there was Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kirara, you…hmm….that bastard, I mean, Jaylin, I know that there was someone else…hmm…"

She pretended like she was thinking, which got Inuyasha kind of upset, but he let her have her way,

"Kagome, don't act like that, I saw your business suit, remember it? It was **TORN** and **DIRTY**, and Sesshomaru said that you were raped, and you know that he has the best scent of smell in the world! Kagome, why aren't you telling me? Kagome, please, tell me."

Luckily, no one was around, and if someone were, more than likely they saw the little accident with Jaylin and stayed away from that area of the mall for a while. Kagome shook her head innocently,

"I don't know what your talking about. Why did you rip my suit like that? Which one did you rip?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and shook his head,

"I've had it with you, Kagome! You're coming home and you're going to tell me who hurt you or else you're never leaving the house!"

"No one did anything to me! Leave me the hell alone, Inuyasha! Leave me the hell alone!"

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and looked at him

"Go home. I'll be home later, to get my things and to go. Maybe I will change my mind before I get home but if not, this will be goodbye."

She looked at the girls,

"Let's go girls, I'm going to enjoy this day, damnit!"

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kirara nodded and separated from their guys, and Sango whispered to Miroku before she left,

"I'll try to convince her to stay with Inu. But you need to talk to Inuyasha, you got it?"

He nodded and she left, following after the other girls. When they got far from the guys, Kagome sighed and looked at the girls,

"Let's go and get something to eat."

The other girls nodded and picked up their things and kept it moving because it would be best just to get out of there, none of them felt like shopping anymore anyway. They left out the door and they went inside of the Restaurant that they always went to, it was called The Sakura. Kagome loved this restaurant because it had these beautiful sakura petals everywhere and they were real and the service here was great too, that was major plus. They sat down at their normal booth, by the window that showcased the restaurants major attraction and namesake, a Sakura Tree. Kagome always felt a little bit comforted by the tree and by the tree, that is held at her grandfather's shrine. But, at this time, she just needed her friends with her. She looked at her friends and smiled as much as she could, until Rin spoke up, which was odd for Rin to do,

"Kagome, you shouldn't have said that nor did that, why can't you just tell Inuyasha the truth?"

"Rin, I refuse to tell him. And, I didn't mean what I said, but I had to say something and it just…came out. I'm going to go home later and apologize."

Rin just shook her head and looked at the menu already knowing what she was going to order. She gave up, Kagome has to tell him, but she won't not until she's good and ready to tell him. But, Ayame wasn't done with her yet,

"Kag, you might lose him if you do this to him. He loves you girl, and we all know that that Kikyo still wants him as hers. Inuyasha loves you with all of his heart and he's faithful. Sure he's pig headed and tempered, but he would give his life for you, anything he has is yours. Do you really want to lose that?"

Kagome looked at the table and then she looked out the window and replied,

"Aya, you don't understand, you haven't been raped before. He took my virginity, he took the only present that I could've given Inuyasha that no one else but me could have given him. I would have given him my ultimate gift. But he…Jaylin…he took it. And he…I…I can't tell Inuyasha that, he would be so mad and he would do…I don't even know what he would do…"

Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but then shook her head, and mumbled to herself quietly but she kept silent. Kirara decided to take a little stab at it,

"He already knows, Kagome. If he hated you, he would have already dumped you on the spot. He just wants you to be honest, you know…"

After she said this she too looked at the menu. Kagome was about to speak when the waitress came and smiled at the girls,

"Hey Kag, Kira, San, Aya, and Rin. What you guys want today?"

The girls smiled and Sango spoke up,

"Hey Yuki. What's going on?"

Yuki just smiled and looked around,

"Nothing much, kind of busy, but, you know, that's how it is. What can I get for ya?"

Ayame answered for them,

"You know what we want, Yuki, the usual of course."

Yuki nodded,

"That will be, a coke soda for Kira, no ice of course, orange soda for Aya, plenty of ice for you, a pink lemonade for San, no ice of course, and lastly, the two Rin and Kag, sprites, no ice. And for Kag, a little sakura flower floating in it."

The girls nodded and Yuki looked at Kagome and was about to ask her what was wrong, but Rin, shook her head at her, and Yuki nodded and left to get the drinks. The girls just sat in silence for a while. After a while, Yuki brought the drinks back to the girls and sat it in front of them.

"What are you eating, ladies?"

Kirara spoke up first, followed by Rin, Sango, and Ayame.

"I'll have the calamahari."

"May I please have the lobster and shrimp deluxe."

"I'll get the Baby Back Ribs and the side of macaroni and cheese."

"I'll take the 20 piece buffalo wings with a side of mashed potatoes."

Yuki got the orders and looked at Kagome,

"Kag? What do you want to eat, girl?"

Kagome looked up at Yuki, and sighed,

"I'll just have a Caesar Salad."

"That's it, Kagome?"

"Yes, Yuki, that's all that I want. And yes, I am very sure. Thank you."

Yuki just looked at her funnily and walked away getting the food. Sango looked at Kagome and shook her head,

"As your oldest best friend out of the bunch, I refuse to let you damn near starve yourself here, Kagome. What was up with that order? Just a Salad? Kagome you never eat just a salad."

Kagome just shrugged,

"Whatever. I'll do what I want. And you cannot stop me, Sango."

Sango shook her head,

"You're going crazy, girl. I'm worried for you."

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	8. “Hopefully so…I’ll be waiting for you

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but now, I do! And that is thanks to you guys!

Sun-chan: Yup, we're updating, and thanks to everyone who saved us under their favorite stories lists, it means a WHOLE lot! Oh, and if you guys ever EVER want us to read something of yours, we will be happy to!

Kaylie-chan: Sorry for Sun-chan's ramblings, she will be quiet now!

Sun-chan: Hey I am qu---Kaylie-chan grabs Sun-chan mid sentence and drags her off to a corner to sit until after the chapter was finished. Places a piece of tape over her mouth so that she will be quiet

Kaylie-chan: sticks out tongue at Sun-chan, and walks over to the readers Okay, everyone, now that that's finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Hopefully so…I'll be waiting for you, my sweet, innocent, Kagome…you will be mine…"**

"You're going crazy, girl. I'm worried for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes,

"No need to be. I am fine. So, let's talk about other things…what happened last week on that show...Card Captor Sakura?"

The other girls just shook their heads and they began talking about other things that night while they got their food and ate, all the while, Sango looking at Kagome as if she had lost her mind for just eating a Caesar Salad, because she didn't even eat off of any of the other girls' plates. Sure, they were all worried, but Kagome would just get madder if they showed it, so they talked about girls stuff.

However, back at Inuyasha's house, it was a different story. The guys had gotten home in time to watch the second quarter of the game. They missed the pre-show and the first quarter but it was okay. Besides, didn't look like they would watch the game anyway from how things were going. Inuyasha was hurt and angry and sad and many other emotions rolled into one, in other words, he was out for blood, and in the very literal sense. He wanted whoever hurt Kagome to die, or to be castrated for what they had done. But at this particular moment, he just wanted Kagome, the words that she said earlier rung clearly in his mind, and he couldn't believed she had said that, how could she you know? After all that they had been through.

"Do you think that she'll leave me, for real? Was I that mean to her? I mean damn, I just wanted to know his name!"

Miroku shook his head,

"No, you know that she won't leave you, she loves you, Inuyasha."

Kouga agreed,

"That is your woman. She was just upset about it still is all."

Shippo chimed in a,

"Besides, the other girls will talk her out of it, for sure. You know that."

Even Sesshomaru felt kind of bad for his little brother, because he knows that Inuyasha really cares for Kagome, and Sesshomaru himself had even gotten attached to the girl, it was really hard not to.

"She won't leave you, she is just not ready to tell you his name, just yet."

Inuyasha looked at his friends, and yes, that includes his brother as well, and sighed and fell down onto the couch.

"Thanks guys, I guess you're right. I'll talk to her in private when she gets home, that should be a lot better, right? I just hopes she doesn't leave me. She already told me she don't play those get together and break up and repeat games. One time is all I got."

Miroku, the guy with all of the ideas responds,

"Just tell her that you love her no matter what, and that you'll always be there with her, forever."

The guys were surprised, today was the first day that Miroku hadn't been a pervert, he would get a prize later, they would tell Sango, and well…you get the idea. Inuyasha just nodded and looked at the television,

"It's in the middle of half-time, get some food and let's eat!"

The guys went to the table and dug in, they had food plates so high, it probably reached the ceiling. They sat down on the couch and watched the game, each trying to get their minds off of the terrible misfortune that had happened to Kagome and praying that she didn't leave Inuyasha because of it.

Yuki soon returned to the girls with a smile on her face, and looked at the girls,

"Anything I can getcha now?"

Rin and Kagome lifted up their now empty cups,

"More please!"

The two said at the same time and Yuki laughed and picked up their empty cups.

"You guys finished with your plates?"

Rin wasn't done yet, but the other girls were, so Yuki picked up their plates and went away to get some more drinks for Rin and Kagome. She came back in a few minutes and by that time Rin had finished and she gave Yuki her now empty plate. Yuki looked at the girls, who were at the table,

"Want some dessert?"

Kagome didn't really want to have anything else, but to keep from going home and deciding whether or not to stay with Inuyasha, and whether or not to tell him that it was Jaylin who raped her and then to, as they would say it back home, in the ghetto, have the shit hit the fan; she would definitely have dessert.

"I do. Can I have a piece of chocolate cake with banana sundae?"

Yuki nodded, kind of surprised, but let it go, Sango though, she was just in shock, little Miss-I-Want-A-Caesar-Salad-Only wanted more than just a piece of cake? Good, about time, Sango decided to order as well,

"I'll just have a banana split, with extra whipped cream."

Rin, the ever innocent one wanted some dessert too,

"I want the brownie sundae with two cherries and a lot of fudge."

Ayame asked for,

"Can I have an ice cream shortcake with cream on top?"

And finally Kilala,

"I just want an ice cream soda and three pieces of cake, chocolate, with whipped cream on top."

Yuki just shook her head at these orders and laughed at the girls as she walked away to get the orders. When Yuki left the girls looked at each other and laughed at their orders. Looks like they would be taking some stuff home that night, but that was okay with them, they would just give it to the guys. Sango looked at Kagome, she knew her best friend, and she knew that Kagome was just acting as if nothing was wrong because she didn't want to deal with her present situation, but Sango had resorted to just leaving her be, afterall, she wouldn't leave Inuyasha, would she? Sango mentally shook her head at the thought, of course she wouldn't, she reasoned with herself and after a while, she ignored her inner voice before she had an argument with herself, that happened once and Miroku looked at her funny and almost took her to a mental doctor because of it. Soon, Yuki came back with the desserts and placed them in front of each girl. Needless to say everyone had left overs. As the girls packed up their leftovers to leave Yuki came over and handed Kagome a drink, a martini on the rocks, Kagome doesn't usually drink but when she does, this is one of her favorite drinks. She looked at Yuki oddly and Yuki said to her,

"It's from that guy over there, and he says to tell you that he's sorry for what he did and that he loves you and never meant to hurt you."

Kagome thought that it was Inuyasha and turned to look at him with a smile on her face when she saw Jaylin. Jaylin thought that the smile was for him and smiled back at her. But when Kagome realized that it was Jaylin she dropped the glass and her smile fell and her whole demeanor changed. Yuki was surprised at this sudden reaction,

"Kagome, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Yuki's voice brought Kagome back to reality and she turned and looked at her,

"What?"

She looked at the mess that Kilala was helping Yuki clean up,

"I'm so sorry, Yuki, let me help."

Yuki waved off both Kilala and Kagome,

"I got it, go home girls, it'll be fine, and Kag, next time I see you, you better tell me what happened, okay?"

Kagome nodded slowly,

"I'll tell you, but Yuki, tell that guy, that I said to leave me alone and that I never want to see him again, or else."

Yuki nodded and cleaned up the mess and called the busboy to finish it up. She walked over to the guy and repeated what Kagome had said, and after she was done she finished cleaning, by that time, Kagome had left and Jaylin was distraught, it wasn't supposed to be that way. She was supposed to love him, not that Inuyasha fellow. Jaylin stood up to leave and glanced out the window where Kagome was getting into her car and quickly paid for his food and was out the door going into his own car, determined once again, to not only get Kagome to forgive him but to also love him like how he loves her.

Inuyasha meanwhile was cleaning up, because the guys were watching post-game show, but Miroku and Kouga decided to help Inuyasha out with the cleaning. Inuyasha looked at the two guys, Miroku his best friend and cousin, and Kouga, at one point his rival for Kagome, now one of his best friends. He sighed,

"This is going to be a long night, guys."

Miroku nodded, but shrugged,

"Maybe, but if it'll keep Kagome I know you'll make it through."

He looked around, the apartment was as immaculate as it was when they arrived, so, he turned and looked at Inuyasha,

"Good luck man, but I'm going to go so I can get ready for Sango, and I'm taking Kouga home too, so, we'll see ya later. Aiight?"

Inuyasha nodded and he let the two men out the house, and Kouga looked at Inuyasha and gave him the 'good luck, your going to need it' look, Inuyasha nodded and they left. They were soon followed by the other guys, and that left Inuyasha all by himself; to think. Yup, it was definitely going to be a long night.

Jaylin walked up to Kagome as she was talking and laughing with the other girls and tapped her shoulder, and Kagome turned around, not realizing till it was too late who it was. When she turned Jaylin smiled at her,

"Hey Kag. Can we talk?"

Kagome's smile dropped off her face as soon as she turned around and saw him. She backed away from him.

"HELL NO, we cannot…you….rapist! Molester! I TOLD you that if you came and spoke to me again I would tell Inuyasha. And now, I will! And you know how protective he is of me! He will KILL you!"

Jaylin laughed at her outburst,

"How cute, Kagome. I heard you, you know. You told your _precious_ Inuyasha that you were going to decide when you got back home whether or not to stay with him. Kagome, I love you, I have the one part of you that Inuyasha can never have. I have your virginity. Please, Kagome, come with me, not him, he can't love you like I can."

Before Kagome could answer him, Ayame spoke up,

"Yeah, I mean really, who can rape someone? Right? You raped her! People do NOT rape the ones that they love. You took her virginity! The one gift that she can give to the one she loves, the one gift that no one else but her can give. You took that from her. You do NOT love her, nor could you ever. You are…you are…a MONSTER. You never deserved her, and you never will."

Ayame looked at him and ushered Kagome into the car. Jaylin stared at Kagome and then at the girls around her, the girls appeared to be joining in some type of protection circle around Kagome. Jaylin spoke after a few minutes of silence,

"I just…I just…wanted to prove to her that I love her, more than anyone else ever can or will. I just wanted to show her that I loved her."

Rin shook her head,

"Well, you only proved to her and to us, that you don't deserve her. That you don't love her, I don't think you could love. You raped her, you took her virginity, her innocence. You should be ashamed…"

Kilala spoke where Rin had left off,

"So, back off! **NOW!**

Sango finished the threat so that he could understand them loud and clearly,

"Or else, and you could just imagine what exactly I'm capable of."

Jaylin shook his head,

"You girls wouldn't dare. I am a lawyer, I can sue you for harassment."

Kagome suddenly started laughing, and the girls, and even Jaylin looked at Kagome in shock, why was she laughing? Kagome's face suddenly straightened up and she spoke, like one of the best lawyers in the state, which she quite possibly could've been, not like she would've noticed anyway,

"I can say, with the uptmost assurance that you're alleged sue would not go through in court. That is because of the fact that you raped me, and then you harass me, which causes my friends to react in a defensive matter towards you, and your attempts at harassment and possibly even assault. Afterall, if one can rape another person, can't that person also commit assault?"

Kagome grinned and Jaylin shook his head, and looked at Kagome one last time before turning to leave,

"I'll see you at work on Monday."

Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Hopefully not."

Kagome got into the car and was followed by Sango and the other girls. Kagome started up the car and drove off.

Jaylin stared at the car as it drove off,

"Hopefully so…I'll be waiting for you, my sweet, innocent, Kagome…you will be mine…"

Kaylie-chan: So, what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	9. “Kagome? Are you going to stay…with me?”

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but here's the best that I've got….

Sun-chan: We're sorry ahead of time. You guys are gonna be MAAADDD! But Its ALLLLL Kaylie-chan's fault!

Kaylie-chan: SHUT UP! Let the readers find out all on their own!

Sun-chan: No! I'm gonna tell, Inuyasha and Kagome---Kaylie-chan grabs Sun-chan mid sentence and drags her off to a corner to sit until after the chapter was finished. Places a piece of tape over her mouth so that she will be quiet

Kaylie-chan: sticks out tongue at Sun-chan, and walks over to the readers Okay, everyone, now that that's finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Kagome? Are you going to stay…with me?"**

"Hopefully so…I'll be waiting for you, my sweet, innocent, Kagome…you will be mine…"

And with that statement, Jaylin was off, to his home to contemplate and anticipate Monday morning and all the fun it could bring.

Kagome dropped off Kirara and Ayame first. Once the girls got out of the car, Ayame looked back and walked over to the car,

"I'll see you on Monday, but Kagome, please don't let go of Inuyasha. He loves you, girl."

Kagome sighed and nodded,

"I'll see you on Monday, Aya."

Ayame nodded,

"Think about it though…"

Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Bye Ayame."

And with that, Ayame stepped back and Kagome was off. Ayame shook her head at her friend and looked at Kirara as they walked up their steps.

"Do you think she listened?"

Kirara shrugged,

"I have no idea. Kagome is led by her emotions. I just hope that she doesn't do something that she'll regret."

Ayame nodded,

"Yeah, me too."

And the two girls walked inside the house. Hoping and praying that Kagome didn't do anything that she would regret later. After all, Inuyasha was in love Kagome, and wouldn't let her go without a fight. But he would, if only to make her happy.

Kagome pulled up to Sango and Rin's house. Rin and Sango immediately got out of the car. Rin looked at Kagome,

"I hope you make the right choice, Kagome. Cuz Inuyasha loves you with all his heart."

Kagome sighed and nodded. Rin was so innocent and knew just what to say to make you think. That was her gift, which was probably the reason that Rin was the perfect person to practice law, no matter the aspect. She was great at her gift.

"I will, Rin. I promise. And I know that he loves me. I know…"

Rin nodded and stepped away and waited for Sango. Sango looked at Kagome and sighed and spoke real softly to her, Kagome, her closest friend, her best of best friends,

"Kags, you gotta do what feels right in your heart, I know. But, please, we love you and Inuyasha, Kagome, he loves you more than anything and anyone else in the whole wide world. He couldn't and wouldn't leave you. Just don't turn your back on him. Don't make the wrong choice. Follow your heart, it's always right, you know."

Kagome sighed and Sango could see the hurt and the pain and the uncertainty of what she was going to do.

"Sango, I will. You're right. I love him, more than anything. But…no. I'll think about it. That's all I'm going to promise. I'll call you later. See you Monday if nothing else. I have to do what's right…for both of us."

Sango sighed and nodded to her friend and walked over to Rin and Kagome was off. Sango and Rin looked at each other. And Sango spoke first,

"So, what do you think?"

Rin sighed,

"She'll do what's right…"

Sango ran her hand through her hair,

"…hopefully."

And with that the two girls walked into their house.

Kagome drove to her apartment with Inuyasha and sat in front of it. She started speaking to herself,

"What am I going to do?"

'I don't know, but the girls were right. He loves you.'

"But, I'm not pure, I'm not a virgin."

'Not like you wanted it to happen.'

"I was raped!"

'Not your fault. It was Jaylin's.'

"Who ARE you?"

'The inner you. The part that convinced you to get with Inuyasha in the first place.'

"Oh yeah. Thanks a lot."

'Anytime.'

"So, I should stick with Inuyasha?"

'That's my advice.'

"Gee…thanks."

Kagome sighed and turned on the radio. And a song was playing, _One in a Million_ by Aaliyah.

"Our love is like that…one in a million…"

As soon as the song was over, she smiled. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. She walked up to the apartment and opened the door, to find Inuyasha in the front of the room. He was cleaning and dressed in his best outfit. He was waiting for her after all. He looked up at the sound at the door, and he smiled at Kagome. And Kagome smiled back. She closed the door and looked at him silently. He ran up to her and hugged her and kissed her and pulled away and spoke, softly, and gently,

"Kagome, I love you. Please, don't leave me. You're my world, you are my everything. I swear that I'll always love and be by your side. I love you. Kagome, our love, it's one in a Million. No one can have even a little bit of what we have. We are meant to be together. Don't let this separate us. I need you Kagome."

Kagome began crying as he spoke those words and when he finished speaking she looked at him and saw only love and care in his eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I love you too. But…but…"

Inuyasha fell on his knees in front of her and held her, with all he had.

"But nothing, Kagome. Isn't that enough? Our love?"

Kagome continued to cry, and she couldn't speak. Inuyasha was fighting back tears, himself. He couldn't help it, when the guys left, he tried to picture life without Kagome in his life, and he couldn't. Kagome was his world, his everything, and he refused to be without her.

"Kagome…say you'll stay with me. Why can't you stay? I love you."

Kagome bent down and gave Inuyasha a hug. She, although still crying spoke to him,

"Inuyasha, you have been the greatest boyfriend and friend in the whole wide world. I couldn't ask for better. I love you, and I always will. But I was violated, I'm dirty. We can't be together. We can't. Look at me, I'm tainted. I don't deserve you. Go to someone who does."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at her and kissed her, with all that he had, and Kagome, in spite of herself, kissed him back with all the passion that she had in her body and her heart and her soul. He took her and held her close,

"I don't deserve you, Kagome. We can be together. I can't see me without you. I love you. I love you. I love you. You were raped. You didn't ask for it. We can be together. Just love me. I want no one else but you. You are all that I need. You're not tainted. You were raped, Kagome, raped. And that bastard, whoever he may be, he will pay. Just don't go, don't leave me, not here, not all by myself. Not without you. Stay, Kagome. Please? Don't you love me anymore?"

Kagome looked up at him, tears still running down her face, and she could see, for the first time, tears, on Inuyasha's face. He was trying to hold them in, she could tell, but she could see the hurt, and the love, all on his face. Mostly love though. She couldn't turn her back on him. She loved him to pieces.

"…Inuyasha…I love you…with all of me. But I…I don't know, Inuyasha."

Suddenly on the radio, which Inuyasha had on while he was cleaning, started playing a song, called, _Listen To Your Heart_ by DHT and Edmee. Kagome started listening and her mind started replaying images, so many, their first date; their first kiss; when they said that they loved each other for the first time; when they graduated and Inuyasha promised her that they would always be together and gave her the promise ring that is still on her finger; when they moved in together; their many food fights. And then, she remembered the rape, and how dirty she felt, and how unworthy of him that she was. She looked up at Inuyasha again. And the song, it told her to listen to her heart. Her heart, it told her to stay with him, to love him, to be with him. To care for him. She had a flashback of their high school graduation, when Inuyasha gave her the promise ring,

_They were a little behind the others, who were walking ahead of them, talking of their plans for their last night together before they left for their separate colleges. Inuyasha looked at her,_

"_Kagome, you know I love you. And we're going to different colleges and everything. And I know that a lot of guys…some of whom I may have to kill…will try to make moves on you. But take this, to remember me always."_

_He got on one knee, and pulled out a small ring. With one stone on it, a diamond, but it wasn't an engagement ring. It was a promise ring, he held it out for her,_

"_This is not an engagement ring, this a promise ring. This is my promise that although we may be apart, my heart and soul is always with you. No matter where you go, I'm always with you. I love you, and this is how you can remember always."_

_Kagome began crying and she let him but the ring on her. She hugged him and took off the necklace that she always wore from around her neck._

"_Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart. I give you this necklace, so that wherever you may go, you will know that you have my heart and my soul. This is my promise to you. Wear this necklace in remembrance of me."_

_The necklace was a simple necklace, it was silver, with a family heirloom on it, the Shikon Jewel. It is rumored that the jewel was once used to unite two fated lovers from different times. But, now it was just the most precious thing that she had in her possession and she gave it to him, because he was the most precious person in her world. He took the necklace and put it on. They kissed and they joined their friends to talk of later friends._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he still wore the necklace, just like how she still wore the ring. She kissed him, he looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes,

"Kagome? Are you going to stay…with me?"

Sun-chan: See! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GONNA BE MAADD!

Kaylie-chan: Kaylie-chan rolled her eyes at Sun-chan So, ANYWAY what do you guys think? DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	10. She Stayed

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but here's the best that I've got….

Sun-chan: We fixed it! Heh, I told her to!

Kaylie-chan: SHUT UP! Let the readers find out all on their own!

Sun-chan: No! I'm gonna tell, Inuyasha and Kagome---Kaylie-chan grabs Sun-chan mid sentence and drags her off to a corner to sit until after the chapter was finished. Places a piece of tape over her mouth so that she will be quiet

Kaylie-chan: sticks out tongue at Sun-chan, and walks over to the readers Okay, everyone, now that that's finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"…**She Stayed…"**

"Kagome? Are you going to stay…with me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she wanted to say no, that they couldn't, that they wouldn't stay together, but she couldn't say no to him. He loved her, and she loved him, and maybe, just maybe, they could work past this. It was worth a try. Besides, she grew up in the ghetto, she knows for a fact that true love is hard to come by and that that is just what they share, you know, True love.

"….I'll stay…with you."

Inuyasha immediately stood up and held her close to him. He kissed her very lightly on the head,

"I love you Kagome. And don't you ever do that to me again!"

Kagome smiled softly at him. And she knew that it was definitely meant to be. He wanted to know who it was, how it happened. He would ask, she should just tell him, she shouldn't she? She sat down on the couch and looked up at him,

"Inuyasha, I know that you want to know what happened that night, and I think that I should tell you. Don't say anything while I'm telling you this story. Just listen, okay, Puppy?"

Inuyasha nodded and sat down, he decided to ignore the comment about him being a puppy. He looked at her, and waited to hear her story. Kagome took in a deep breath and began her story, starting from her walking home with Jaylin to her coming home and cooking, she even told him about her and Jaylin's little talk outside the restaurant after she and the girls had finished eating dinner. He sat there in complete silence while he took in all of this information. But one thing was going on in his head, the automatic instinct, to kill Jaylin, and to make him suffer for what he did to Kagome. For how he hurt Kagome, that bastard had to pay. After Kagome finished her story, she looked at Inuyasha, for throughout her story of what had happened, she didn't once look at him, she couldn't, she felt ashamed, dirty, even.

"Inuyasha, just don't kill Jaylin. I know that that is what is going through your mind. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Maybe I led him on to believe that I wanted him. Maybe I did something. Maybe it was just my fault in general. I understand if you want to break up with me now."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock, not from what she said, although that too was also in his mind, but from what he asked her not to do, and her reasoning behind it. He knelt down in front of her,

"Kagome, Jaylin, that bastard, he needs to pay. You didn't cause this. You didn't lead him on. Everyone knew that he had it bad for you. You even knew it. I suppose that he would've tried to do something, but to this extreme. Kagome, you have to understand that I love you and I would never break up with you. It wasn't your fault. And I may not kill him, but he deserves what he gets, Kagome. I mean it."

He was thinking in his mind of many different 'accidents' that could happen to Jaylin, but he didn't how it on his face. He showed only concern and love for Kagome whom he did care about. He knew what to do, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Kagome, who didn't have a clue to what was going on his mind sighed and gave Inuyasha a hug,

"I'm sleepy, can we just go to bed?"

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, bridal style. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled, she was happy with him, and it would've been the worst mistake in her life if she left him. That would have meant that Jaylin won, and she would not have anyone take her away from her Inuyasha. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the bed and placed his hand on her head, and smiled at her,

"Okay, get some rest Kagome. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, but for now, just rest."

Kagome smiled and put her head on his lap, and was soon fast asleep. As soon as Inuyasha was sure that she was asleep, he put her under the covers and kissed her forehead. He had some phone calls to make. The first, was to Sesshomaru,

"Sess? It was Jaylin."

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?"

"I thinking about murder, what do you have in mind?"

"Don't kill him, make him suffer, painfully. I'll talk to you tomorrow; Rin's calling me on the other line."

"Aiight, bye."

"Bye."

And that was end of his conversation with his only brother. Inuyasha thought, and called Kouga next,

"Wolf boy. It was Jaylin, man."

"That sorry son of a….what are we gonna do?"

"Any ideas? Sess said not to kill him. Just make him suffer."

"I agree with Sess. But no, Dog boy, I got work in the morning, call me tomorrow, and we'll plot his torture."

"Perfect. Bye."

"Peace out."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and called Miroku, the protective one out of the bunch,

"Miroku, man, it was that bastard, Jaylin."

"…WHAT? I'll kill him, I'll kill him. How dare he touch one of my best friends. What are we gonna do about this, Inu? Cuz, I'm down. Hell yeah, am I down."

Inuyasha grinned; this is why he saved Miroku for last,

"Sesshomaru said not to kill him, but make him torture, long and hard."

"I got you. Let's cut his balls off and then cook it and make him eat it!"

"Well well well, mister Hannibal Lector, I don't think I want those honors, let's stick with something more, sinister, but not that sick."

"Well, you never know, it might work."

"…It just might…no. Kagome told me not to kill him, we'll talk tomorrow, with the other guys. Go talk to Sango, and don't tell her our plans, she'll tell Kag."

"Aiight, man, but I'm down for whatever is planned as long as its bloody and cruel. I'm not usually one for things like that, but he deserves it…"

"Peace out, monk."

"Aiight, half-demon."

The two laughed and hung up the phone. Inuyasha went back to the bed where Kagome lay. He laid down next to her and smiled, one of the few and far in between sincere smile. He gathered her up in his arms and laid beside her. His arms wrapped around her in a protective manner. Protecting her from everything and everyone of the world outside their bed, and their apartment.

However, little did they know, Jaylin was sitting outside their apartment; he just knew that Kagome was going to leave Inuyasha. But she didn't come out of the apartment, and the lights had just turned off. He hit the steering wheel of his car,

"DAMNIT! She was supposed to leave tonight!"

He sighed and shook his head,

"Well, there's always tomorrow. Until then my sweet."

With that, he pulled out of the apartment in the night.

Meanwhile inside the apartment, right before Inuyasha closed his eyes, he whispered out loud into the darkness,

"…She stayed…"

And with that, he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, and in his arms, the angel whom he loved with all of his being and even more.

Sun-chan: Well, how was it? Whatcha think?

Kaylie-chan: DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	11. “Tomorrow Is Going To Be A Good Day…For

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but here's the best that I've got….

Sun-chan: We're sorry ahead of time. Cuz, we personally HATE THIS CHAPTER! We'll get out something better soon, and sorry for the delay!

Kaylie-chan: Yeah, what she said.

Kaylie-chan: Okay, everyone, now that our apology is completely finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

"**Tomorrow Is Going To Be A Good Day…For me that is"**

"…She stayed…"

And with that, he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, and in his arms, the angel whom he loved with all of his being and even more.

The couple spent all of Sunday together and that night, Inuyasha cooked for Kagome, and Kagome smiled at him while he did so. Inuyasha was the happiest that he had been in the longest of times. He knew that he had to cherish every single day with her, as much as possible, if they ever were going to get back to where they were. He refused to lose her, and that night, he cooked her favorite meal in the whole wide world, which was Lobster with shrimp and crabs and a side of French fries. As he cooked it he glanced over at her, she was sitting there, looking at the television, laughing at the characters on it, like a child, as if nothing had happened. As soon as he finished cooking enough for the both of them, he called out to him,

"Hey, Kagome! The food is finished."

Kagome tore her eyes away from the television and smiled and jumped up, when she was about to head over to the kitchen, when Inuyasha stopped her,

"Nope, back in the living room, we are going to eat in there."

Kagome nodded and sat back down and then called out,

"Do you need some help, with the food?"

As soon as she had said that, Inuyasha placed her plate, with her drink down in front of her. She smiled at him,

"…Thanks."

He nodded and sat down besides her and put his food down as well. Kagome looked up at him after a while and she smiled, her food was finished,

"That was good!"

Inuyasha nodded. They sat there and watched television together, him holding her as if she would leave him if he ever let her go. After a while she fell asleep in his arms and he carried her off to bed.

Jaylin awoke that morning and began his plans for Monday. He refused to let Inuyasha have Kagome. As he was watching the Sunday Movie, it came to him,

"AH HA! Pregnancy!"

He began thinking aloud,

"If Kagome thinks that she's pregnant and with MY baby, she'll come to me for sure…but how to make her think that…"

Jaylin sat there, at his dinner table in his apartment, eating ramen, trying to think of someway to make Kagome think that she's pregnant. There is something that no one knows about Jaylin; he is a descendant of Naraku, one of the most evil people of the Feudal Era. In fact, if one knew this he would probably be badly hated, afterall, everyone knew about the Feudal Era and the legends told about that place. Besides, the woman that he was love with, Kagome was a direct descendant of the woman in the legend. He would have to be nuts to tell her something like that. He continued to pace his apartment when he got an idea,

"Kagome is an easy person to sway, I can have…Kikyo do it, everyone knows that she hates Kagome. She would be very willing to help me out…I know it! Besides, Kagome is so easy, but will she believe Kikyo? No. She probably won't then who? Who?"

Then, as he was pacing he stopped and grinned evilly,

"She'll believe, well, duh, she'll believe Lilani, and since Lilani will do whatever I say…hmm…perfect."

He sat down and called Lilani, after a few moments, Lilani reluctantly agreed, but the sad part was, that Jaylin didn't tell Lilani that he had raped Kagome, he told Lilani that it was just a prank that he was playing on Kagome. Lilani, who is a accounting lawyer, agreed and promised that she would do it tomorrow.

As soon as Jaylin got off the phone, he sat down on the couch, smiling to himself,

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day…for me that is."

Sun-chan: Well, how was it? Whatcha think?

Kaylie-chan: DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	12. Okay Kagome your results are in

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I had inspiration this time! And its kind of long, right? We tried...

Sun-chan: We're sorry ahead of time. Cuz, we personally HATE THIS CHAPTER! We don't like it cuz as we wrote it we got angry but I can't say anything

Kaylie-chan: Yeah, what she said.

Kaylie-chan: Okay, everyone, now that our apology is completely finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

… Telephone conversations…other person on line.

"**Okay…Kagome Your Results For This Pregnancy Test Is…"**

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day…for me that is!"

Jaylin went off to bed thinking about how wonderful it was going to be tomorrow, when he and Kagome would be together…forever!

Kagome awoke, at about 6am, she looked around and saw Inuyasha laying beside her. She smiled at him, but backed away slowly. She sighed and touched his face softly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

She sighed and shook her head, she couldn't lay with him, not like how they used to, he may still love her, of this she is sure, but, she cannot lay with him, not when she still felt dirty. She went to the shower and came out about a half hour later, to see Inuyasha just getting up. She smiled softly,

"Hey Inu. Go get your shower, mister."

He nodded, rolling his eyes and walked into the shower, after he had shut the door, she walked into their closet and quickly got dressed, today she was wearing an all black suit with a white shirt under it. She wore it to wear it showed very little of her curves and she puffed her shirt out slightly, not to mention although it showed her legs, she put on knee highs and a pair of white shoes. She did her hair up in a messy bun and she nodded to herself in satisfaction.

"There, not too pretty, but good enough not to get laughed at."

She looked at herself, she usually dressed really nice for work, she used to take pride in how she looked, but now, she didn't want to be too pretty. She didn't want to look too attractive, in case that was why Jaylin took advantage of her. As she was staring at herself in the mirror, Inuyasha stood at the edge of the bathroom; he had just finished his shower and was staring at his fiancée. He wondered what she was thinking; he knew just from her outfit that she was trying to look as unattractive as possible without having people laugh at her. He knew what she wanted to look like, but he liked her as she used to be. A beauty, who is as innocent as a small child. She was still a beauty, but a small part of her…innocence is gone, she is apparently different, but its just her trying to get used to this. He'll show her tonight that she is beautiful and that Jaylin was just an idiot to force himself on her and that Jaylin is scum who isn't worth her time.

Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha, she knew what he was thinking, it was written all over his face, but she decided to ignore it as she put her hair up into a ponytail. She stood up and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek,

"See ya later, puppy. I gotta get to walking if I'm going to get to work on time."

She turned and walked out of the bedroom and put her briefcase down on the kitchen counter/table. She walked into the kitchen and got out a bowl, some cereal, and a carton of milk. Once she made her cereal, she sat down and silently ate it. After she was done eating, she quickly washed her plate and took a bottle of juice from the refrigerator, they always kept the bottles of juice because she and Inuyasha were always in a hurry to go somewhere or do something in the morning. After she got herself together once more, she called out to Inuyasha, who she thought was still in the bedroom,

"See ya later, honey!"

She laughed at the way she said it, like those girls on television. She shook her head and walked out the door and downstairs, leaving their apartment behind her. As soon as she was about twenty feet from the apartment building, a vehicle came up behind her, she thought that it was Jaylin and continued walking, a little faster, but the vehicle just sped up along with her. Kagome was becoming increasingly more scared. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she shouldn't stop walking. The firm was about six more blocks down and to the right, but she usually got there in about twenty minutes, but today, she thought that she might get there quicker. She was near a slight run when the car cut her off while she was trying to cross the street. So, Kagome, knowing that this was a pretty common street, called out,

"I'll scream rape. People will hear me!"

Just as Kagome was about to open her mouth, the window was pulled down and it was no other than Miroku, who was on his way to work, which was not that far from Kagome's job, and had seen Kagome and wanted to pick her up. Miroku grinned,

"Am I really that bad? Would you really scream rape?"

Kagome started laughing, and shook her head.

"No, Miroku, I wouldn't scream rape against you. You're my good friend, duh! So, why are you following me? Why are you going this way, instead of the other way that you usually take?"

Miroku shrugged, in all actuality, Inuyasha called him as soon as Kagome had left and asked him to take her to work, because if Inuyasha had done it, Kagome would have told him that she was fine and not to take her, and for him to go back to work. So, Inuyasha, using that brain that was surprisingly very smart, although you wouldn't always know it, called Miroku to ask him to take her to work.

"I was following you, because I wanted to see what you would do, afterall, it's just me. I'm going this way because, I wanted to take you to work, afterall, I wanted to be nice, and non-lecherous. I can do that you know."

Kagome gave him a look, and Miroku continued,

"At least I can sometimes."

Kagome laughed,

"Alright, I'll go with you, Miroku."

Kagome got in the car and Miroku smiled and shook his head, he dropped her off at work a couple of minutes later. She smiled her thanks to him, and Miroku waved his hand and was off to his job. Unfortunately for her, she was being watched by Jaylin, her beloved stalker. He was highly upset that Kagome had gotten ride from Miroku, instead of him, because he was about to offer her a ride, when Miroku rode up to her and asked her for one. He got into his usual parking space and went inside the side of the building while she went inside through the front entrance.

When Kagome got inside of the front entrance, she saw Rin and she smiled,

"Hey Rin."

Rin turned towards her, and smiled,

"Hey Kagome. Don't forget to sign in this time, cuz you forgot before."

Kagome nodded and signed in right behind Rin and the two girls walked inside the main part of the building. Then, that was when they saw him, Jaylin. Jaylin looked at Kagome longingly and Kagome turned her head away from him and continued on her journey to her office. She was well known, for a lawyer just out of college. She left Rin at her doorway and continued on to her office, once she got there, she opened the door and went directly to her chair, without paying attention to her surroundings. Afterall, she thought that she was completely safe.

"Hey Kagome, can we talk now?"

Kagome turned around just to see Jaylin standing there in the shadows, Kagome stared at him,

"What do you want, Jaylin? Get out! I don't want to hear it anyway. Go away, leave me be! I said—"

Her rant about him leaving was cut off when he grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome kicked him in the groin and got into her fighting stance. Unbeknownst to most people, Kagome was a very good fighter. She learnt everything she knew from Inuyasha and Sango, and let's just say, they are great fighters in their own rites. Other than that, Kagome was from the hood, so she knew how to fight, she just didn't fight fair. After all, in the streets, fighting fair was asking to get beat up.

Jaylin stared at Kagome in disbelief, as he tried once more,

"Kagome, please, just listen to me then, and I'll leave you alone forever, I swear. Just…please…hear me out?"

Jaylin knew Kagome's weakness, her sympathy for others, her pure heart always won out. Kagome sighed and walked behind her desk, and motioned for him to sit down,

"Fine, you got 2 minutes…and counting."

Kagome put her hand and felt for her favorite knife, she usually only used it to eat her food, but she knew that this may call for it. She was lawyer, she could plead self-defense, plus he tried to rape her, she had more than enough reason to kill him, and no court in the world would convict her. She waited patiently as he spoke,

"Kagome, I have something important to tell you, I think that you might be pregnant. I know you're probably wondering how I know whether or not you're pregnant, but I have a…sixth sense if you will for these things. I can prove it, too."

Jaylin paused and recalled everything that he heard her best friends talking about and then, he continued, watching Kagome's face for any changes, which at the present time, were none.

"Kagome, have you felt sick, had a loss of appetite and then was suddenly hungry again? Have you felt off your game these past few days? I'm telling you Kagome, you are pregnant, I can sense a new child within your womb, and it is not your _boyfriend's_ it's our child. And you know it! Can't you feel the child within you, growing?"

Kagome didn't know what to think, she thought back since that Friday when he raped her, she had been feeling off her game, but it was just from the rape right? Jaylin, had, although Kagome didn't know it yet, let the power of persuasion take hold of her, plus he knew how to make Kagome fall into his hands every time. Kagome stared at him,

"No way…"

Jaylin grinned, he had her now! Jaylin nodded, and spoke again,

"That's why I tried to speak to you. I wanted to tell you. Also…"

He stopped speaking and he walked over to Kagome and bent down and took the hand that already had the two rings that Inuyasha had given her, the promise ring and the engagement ring,

"to ask if you will marry me?"

Kagome kicked him off of her,

"I am not pregnant with your child!"

Jaylin touched her stomach and suddenly Kagome felt something inside of her. However, Jaylin was just manipulating her,

"Can't you feel it? You are having my baby! Not Inuyasha's! **YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!**"

Kagome started crying and shook her head,

"No. No. No."

Jaylin grinned, although Kagome couldn't see it,

"I'm sorry, but you are, and I know that you and Inuyasha haven't had sex, have you? I have been the only one you've been with. Leave Inuyasha and come to me. Where our child can be with its father and mother."

Kagome shook her head,

"You have to be lying!"

By this time, Rin had walked in and ran over to Kagome,

"Kagome! What's wrong? What happened? What's Jaylin doing in here?"

Rin glared at Jaylin and reached down to take out her small pocket knife. However, Jaylin stood up and looked at Kagome,

"Come to me by the end of the day with your answer my sweet…"

With that he walked out of the door smirking happily to himself. Rin glared at his back and turned back to Kagome,

"What happened? Whatever he said is a lie."

Kagome shook her head,

"I'm…pregnant…"

Rin shook her head,

"No way…totally not possible."

Kagome stopped crying and looked at the phone and called Inuyasha, on the second ring Inuyasha picked up the phone,

Hello? Office of Veterinary Services, Inuyasha, M.D. speaking, how may I assist you?

"It's over."

Kagome? Tell me what happened? I'm not letting you go.

Inuyasha sounded panicked suddenly on the phone,

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. I'm pregnant."

Kagome said this softly, and he could tell that she was holding back tears,

Kagome, you cannot possibly be pregnant, we can go to the doctor and get an official opinion. Right now. Please. Don't you dare do this. Who told you this anyway?

Kagome sighed and looked at Rin,

"I know I'm pregnant, and, um, Jaylin told me."

Inuyasha yelled into the phone,

Don't you DARE listen to that lying piece of scum. Listen, you are not pregnant, and get ready, we're going to the doctor. I'm about to make the appointment right now. And don't you dare tell me you are not going to do it. Rin can cover for you. I'm sure.

Kagome sighed,

"Fine Inuyasha, but if I'm pregnant, I'm going to leave you and I will go to Jaylin and marry him."

You aren't pregnant, thereby meaning, I'm not worried about it. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and called the doctor, he made the appointment and was done. He took his lunch break early and left. Leaving a note with the secretary at the front office, he rushed out the door, and sped over to Kagome's job.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked at Rin and slowly got her things together. She gave Rin a hug and told her what to do while she was gone, assuring her she would be gone only for a little while and if any of her clients called, tell them that she was in a meeting or something. Rin agreed and wished her luck. She walked outside and Jaylin waved and winked, motioning that she was pregnant. She shook her head and walked outside the door.

Jaylin, at his office was a very happy man. He was about to get the girl of her dreams, and there was nothing that Inuyasha could do. He wasn't even concerned about her leaving, because she was probably just getting her usual morning breakfast that she snuck into her office every day. It happened like clock work, but the boss could never say anything because she was one of the most sought after lawyers in their state, new or not.

Inuyasha pulled up exactly twenty minutes later and picked up Kagome, that's when Jaylin panicked, he had spotted Inuyasha's car and Kagome getting into it. Then he shook his head, Kagome was going to come to him, afterall, he knew that she believed him when he said that she was pregnant. Inuyasha pulled off and the two of them headed off to the doctor, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome,

"What did that punk say to you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and told him the whole story. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled up to the doctor's office. They went right into the room and Inuyasha told her not to worry and the gynecologist did what they had to do and right before they were about to leave and stuff, Kagome turned back to the doctor,

"Excuse me, Dr. Yakashashi, I'm sorry to pester after we have wasted so much of your time, but when can you get the results the quickest, like today maybe, what about in an hour? We'll wait you know."

Dr. Yakashashi smiled at her, the young girl was so innocent and yet clearly raped. She nodded

"Yes that is possible. Would like me to do it that way? It costs more money."

Kagome nodded,

"Money is of no matter to me right now. Just do it."

Dr. Yakashashi nodded and told the assistants what to do. An hour later, the results were back and Kagome and Inuyasha were sent back into her office.

"Okay…Kagome your results for this pregnancy test is…"

Dr. Yakashashi took a deep breath and said…

Sun-chan: Well, how was it? Whatcha think?

Kaylie-chan: DO you guys like it? I had writers block but this chapter came to me! So, I hope you guys liked this chappie! And guess what, we're almost done with this story, sorry to all of our fans...


	13. Keep Your Hands Off Of My FIANCEE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but here's the best that I've got….

Sun-chan: We're sorry ahead of time. Cuz, we personally HATE THIS CHAPTER! We'll get out something better soon, and sorry for the delay!

Kaylie-chan: Yeah, what she said.

Kaylie-chan: Okay, everyone, now that our apology is completely finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

… Telephone conversations…other person on line.

"**Keep Your Hands Off Of My Fiancee!"**

"Okay…Kagome your results for this pregnancy test are…"

Dr. Yakashashi took a deep breath and said…

"You are NOT pregnant!"

Dr. Yakashashi was very happy to deliver this message to the young girl in front of her. She sat down in her chair comfortably, because she was getting worried herself, afterall, a lot of women get pregnant after a rape, it happens so often, but this case, this woman, was okay, and that was all that really mattered to her.

When Kagome processed the information and jumped up and hugged Inuyasha, and then she regained her composure after about a couple of seconds of her kissing Inuyasha passionately, something that Inuyasha had been missing so much, that he let her and he responded to it. She bowed to Dr. Yakashashi.

"Arigato, Dr. Yakashashi. I mean, Thank you, Dr. Yakashashi."

Dr. Yakashashi nodded,

"I understand Japanese, and you are very welcome. It was definitely my pleasure to deliver this news to you, Ms. Higurashi."

Dr. Yakashashi smiled and showed the now happy Kagome and Inuyasha out of the office, wishing them luck and telling them to be safe.

After the two had left the Doctor's office, Kagome and Inuyasha got into the car and Inuyasha then proceeded to take Kagome back to work, when he turned to her, while driving,

"Kag, I'm picking you up after work. And I'm going to beat the crap out of Jaylin if I see him around you. So, this is just a warning and Kagome…"

Inuyasha pulled up in front of her job and looked at Kagome,

"I love you…and be careful, especially around him."

Kagome smiled and nodded,

"Of course, Inuyasha. I love you too."

Kagome got out of the car and leaned back towards the car and leaned against the window,

"I'll see you after work."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome stood and walked back into the building, waving at Inuyasha as he waved back and sped off to work. Kagome walked in and her boss saw her and ran over to her,

"Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome smiled at her boss,

"Please, call me Kagome."

Her boss nodded, and her voice softened slightly,

"Let's go into your office, Kagome."

They walked silently into her office and Rin looked up from Kagome's desk and smiled at Kagome before nodding to the boss. The boss spoke softly to Rin,

"Rin, you can go to your office now. I need to speak to Kagome alone."

Rin nodded once more and walked past Kagome whispering

"Good luck."

Kagome smiled at Rin as she left and turned her attention to the boss, and Kagome spoke,

"Kakashi, you wanted to speak to me?"

Although many people may find first name bases to be odd in the business setting, this particular Law Firm uses first name basis to show loyalty and companionship with everyone. This is the reason that Kagome chose this law firm over the others, because it was a very friendly environment, and Kagome is, afterall, a very friendly person.

Anyway, to continue on, Kakashi nodded to Kagome and sat down in Kagome's chair as Kagome sat down in the client's chair. Kakashi sighed softly and began to speak,

"Kagome, Jaylin has told me about your pregnancy and your upcoming marriage to him. I thought that you were still with Inuyasha. What happened? Why did you appear so sad this morning, and where were you for about the past 3 and a half hours?"

Kakashi may appear as stern as the headmistress from the worst school known to man, but, underneath it all, she was like a mother to everyone and the worst lawyer you may ever want to meet. She could read you like a book and knew when you were lying. Especially Kagome, then again, Kagome wore her emotions on her sleeve to begin with so it really didn't matter who it was who read her, she was usually very easy to read. Kagome opened her mouth to lie when Kakashi raised her hand, and said,

"Don't lie Kagome."

Kagome nodded,

"Fine. I went to get a pregnancy test, to see if I was pregnant or not because I got raped."

Kakashi looked at Kagome in shock. The prettiest, and the toughest girl that she had every known was raped? She wanted to know who did it. Kagome was like Kakashi's little girl, since she didn't have any children. Kagome was there for her when her husband died, and she considered Kagome her daughter, which is probably why she let Kagome get away with some much, you know, other than the fact that Kagome was one of the most sought after lawyers in their whole state. Kakashi took in a deep breath,

"Listen. I'm sorry I asked. If you need to talk, I'm here. But if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

Kagome nodded and smiled, albeit a little forced.

"I'm fine, Kakashi. Trust me, Mama."

Kagome always called Kakashi mama whenever, she wanted to assure her of something and to show the admiration that she had for Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and turned to go to the door when she turned and smiled at Kagome,

"I'm here."

Kagome nodded,

"I know."

Kakashi nodded and smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she had left, Kagome sighed and hit her head against her desk as she began her day.

A few hours later, Kagome packed up her things, it was already 7:30pm and it was dark outside. She gathered up her things and put her jacket on. She had had a full day, she had a couple of high profile cases and a few minor ones, and it was a pretty good day. She stretched and walked outside of the building after signing out.

When she stepped out, she immediately noticed Jaylin and leaned against the wall, hoping that he didn't notice her, she had spent all day in her office, mostly because she didn't want to face the man that raped her and tried to convince her that she was pregnant, when she indeed wasn't. She tried to stay in the shadows, when he noticed a movement. Kagome froze in her spot, and she hoped that he didn't walk over to her, but lo and behold, you know he did. Kagome stood her ground and walked out into the open. Jaylin smiled,

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome just ignored him, and continued to wait for Inuyasha, he was supposed to come in pick her up soon, he was probably on his way now, so, she didn't worry…too much. Jaylin grabbed her arm,

"Kagome, speak to me."

Kagome tried to get him off of her arm and she tried to pushed herself off of him,

"Get off of me, Jaylin."

Jaylin grabbed her and leaned her against the wall,

"You are mine, Kagome, can't you realize that?"

Kagome shook her head and yelled,

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jaylin stared at Kagome and shook his head,

"No, you don't."

Kagome yelled again,

"I HATE YOU!"

Jaylin grabbed her and pulled her against the wall and kissed her on the lips, Kagome pulled her mouth away from him, and called out,

"Inuyasha!"

As she tried to pull away, Jaylin grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and was trying to convince her otherwise, when Inuyasha came around the corner just in time. He stopped the car and jumped out immediately. He grabbed Jaylin up and lifted him off the ground, hey, afterall, Inuyasha was well known, he worked out in the gym every other weekend and he was a strong guy. Inuyasha growled low at Jaylin,

"Keep your hands off of my FIANCEE!"

Sun-chan: Well, how was it? Whatcha think?

Kaylie-chan: DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	14. All Will Be Well Afterall

Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters from other shows that may make an appearance, however, I do own the story so if you want to do something else with it, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to ya! Oh yea, it's an AU fic, so no powers in this one, sorry!

Kaylie-chan: Hey we're back! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I didn't have any inspiration, but here's the best that I've got….

Sun-chan: We're sorry ahead of time. Cuz, we personally HATE THIS CHAPTER! We'll get out something better soon, and sorry for the delay!

Kaylie-chan: Yeah, what she said.

Sun-chan: Oh...and sorry for the delay too! We are seniors and have ALOT of stuff to do...but we did the best we could! Hope you enjoy! THANKS TO ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS! It was you guys that gave us the reason to continue to write this story!

Kaylie-chan: Okay, everyone, now that our apology is completely finished, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Kaylie-chan's Key!**

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

….. – POV change/Scene Change

_Italics_ Flashbacks/emphasis

**Bold** emphasis

… Telepathically

(….) Extra Info

… Telephone conversations…other person on line.

"**All Will Be Well Afterall…."**

As she tried to pull away, Jaylin grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and was trying to convince her otherwise, when Inuyasha came around the corner just in time. He stopped the car and jumped out immediately. He grabbed Jaylin up and lifted him off the ground, hey, afterall, Inuyasha was well known, he worked out in the gym every other weekend and he was a strong guy. Inuyasha growled low at Jaylin,

"Keep your hands off of my FIANCEE!"

Jaylin looked at Inuyasha with a mixture of hate and fear. Jaylin was the strongest guy, and he knew it.

"She had sex with ME, Inuyasha! She belongs to me!"

Inuyasha stared at Jaylin, with what could only be described as hate. He punched Jaylin so hard in the abdomen, that Jaylin thought he heard something crack. He began coughing, as Inuyasha said to him,

"You're proud of that! You raped her! You piece of filth! You….Jaylin…are a disgrace to the whole human race! You disgust me! Leave before I kill you!"

The only reason that Inuyasha did that was because Kagome wouldn't want him to kill Jaylin even though she hated him with a passion; Kagome was still too innocent for that. Jaylin stood on his feet and grinned to Kagome and left, holding his ribs and going to his car. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's things and went over to her, where she was leaning against the car, and staring off into space at Inuyasha. Inuyasha went over to her and gave her a hug, which Kagome immediately latched onto, she started to cry almost immediately and she held him tighter. Inuyasha held her in his arms and the two stayed there, like that for a long time.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome,

"I'm going to pick you up every day from now on. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here earlier…I tried."

Kagome looked up at him and then lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you…and its okay, as long as you got here. I love you."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, the woman who was his everything and made another vow to himself, if Jaylin even touched Kagome and she felt threatened, he would kill him, or hurt him so bad, he would want to be dead.

Jaylin watched them in disgust and then drove off in the opposite direction. He was crazy, and yet, he had a problem, he was obsessed with Kagome. He loved her style, the way she carried herself, the smile that she had and the fact that she cared for everyone. Not to mention the fact that she was a magnificent lawyer. He went to his house and went into his bedroom, and opened up his closet door. He stared in lust/love, at Kagome's face, in a picture that they had took when they were in college that he had blown up and placed on his wall. Normally, people would not consider that odd, but Jaylin had put hearts all around it, and had basically set up a shrine to Kagome. He was obsessed with her.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived to their apartment, where they ate and went to sleep. They still slept together, because Kagome needed him to hold her, and let her know that everything was okay, and would always be okay. As she laid there in the dark as Inuyasha slept next to her, she tried to block out that day's events. It was too busy and her mind was still reeling from everything. She turned and looked into Inuyasha's face as he slept beside her. She reached up and touched his face gently, smiling as she noticed the smile that soon adorned his face; he looked so innocent when he slept, just like a baby.

Kagome slowly slid away from his arms, and she left out the bedroom and went into the guest room that doubled as a work area for the two of them. No one knew it but Kagome was a poet, it was her way of letting go of her sadness and pain. She wrote a poem that night, it was called _My Addiction_

_Baby,  
My love for you, it's like an addiction  
I need it, I gotta have it, and when I don't...  
I feel like I'm going crazy... _

You're an addiction,  
And I love it,  
I don't wanna go cold turkey,  
don't take it away  
I love my addiction to you

Baby,  
You're my addiction  
I don't need no drugs  
I need you and your love for me  
I have an addiction

An addiction to you  
An addiction to your love  
An addiction to needing you to touch me

I have an addiction...  
And I wouldn't have it any other way...

As she finished writing the last line, she smiled; she knew exactly who it was dedicated to, Inuyasha. She re-read the poem and shook her head; she was feeling all sad and look at what came out of her. A poem of happiness, it figured that she would write something like that. Kagome smiled at herself again and left out of the room. She would write again later, but she was too tired to think anymore. She looked at Inuyasha who was lying on the bed, asleep. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, as if he could do no harm. She almost laughed when she thought that. Everyone knew that Inuyasha would harm anyone who hurt his family.

Jaylin laid in bed, knowing that tomorrow was a new day, and he will get to see Kagome all over again tomorrow. He knew though, that he had to play it really cool. After all, if he didn't, Inuyasha would try to kill him. He sighed and then he smiled evilly to himself,

"Kagome, my dear…one way…or another you will be mine."

Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha and soon she was fast asleep next to him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, when he felt her lay down next to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, and she smiled to herself and she cuddled deeper into his embrace.

As Kagome lay asleep, Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly to look down at the small figure. He brought his arm tighter around her, and watched as she snuggled deep into his embrace. He smiled lazily,

"All will be well, afterall…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep with Kagome wrapped in his embrace.

Sun-chan: Well, how was it? Whatcha think?

Kaylie-chan: DO you guys like it? I have a major writer's block! But tell me what you think! I know that this is WAY shorter than usual, but hey! Until next time….Hasta Pronto!


	15. The Epilouge

Kaylie-chan: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait, and this story will be over in this chapter Sun-chan is currently doing our homework so she won't be present in these two chapters. I finally decided to come back due to my increasing desire to write again. I had been through a long spell in which I just couldn't write anything. And then I realized that it wasn't fair, neither to my readers or myself to leave this story unfinished. So, to those who loved my story, I will finally give you the ending that you all deserve. With that in mind ---- the conclusion to "What Happened"

"**What Happened"**

Over the next few days and months, Inuyasha and Kagome really made leaps and bounds in their relationship and Jaylin, well Jaylin was still trying to get Kagome. However, Kagome had finally listened to the urging of Sango and Miroku and gotten a restraining order on Jaylin, thereby forcing Jaylin to have to move in order to get another job, afterall, nobody wants a lawyer who can't practice or stand within 1000 feet of Kagome.

Kagome, although she never fully recovered from the rape, has come to terms with it, and her relationship with Inuyasha has never been better. She listened to the advice of Sango and went and saw a Psychiatrist to help her cope and accept that it was nothing that she did that made Jaylin want to rape her and she has come to accept that Jaylin is just crazy. Her eyes finally have the life that they once had and she has once again become more comfortable in her skin.

Inuyasha, unbeknownst to Kagome, had finally saved up the money to get the ring for Kagome that he knows that she will love. He arrived early from work and had cleaned the apartment by the time that Kagome got home. When she walked in, she looked at Inuyasha confusion written on her face, because he sat in the kitchen with a small smile on his face. He was dressed in black slacks, red button up shirt and a tie with his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail with black dress shoes on. He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips,

"Hey love, we're going out tonight to the Tetsuiga Restaurant. We have reservations for 9pm."

She looked at him blankly for a second before it registered in her mind what he had uttered. The Tetsuiga Restaurant was one of the premier restaurants in Japan and usually you had to book it three months in advance in order to possibly get a reservation on the night that you want and it still wasn't a guaranteed reservation.

"Are you serious?!" she said in a slightly high pitched voice.

Inuyasha nodded and she jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss. He laughed and ushered her into the bedroom for her to change. When she went into the bedroom, she saw a box sitting on the bed with her name on it. She opened the box and inside was a simple black dress that was off the shoulder and stopped mid-thigh with red pumps and red gloves, and laying on top of the dress was a small platinum necklace with a small jewel hanging as its charm in the center, it was the Shikon Jewel, which had been handed down in Inuyasha's family since the feudal era. Kagome gaped at the outfit and forced herself to get into the shower. An hour later, she emerged from the bedroom wearing the outfit laid out for her on the bed, her long hair pinned up into an elegant bun. Inuyasha was speechless as she stood there awaiting his approval,

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively.

Inuyasha could not think and because of this, he just smiled and held out his arm for her to take, she took it silently and when they got to the car he finally found his words and spoke to her,

"You look gorgeous, Kagome."

Her cheeks flushed a dark red hue and they got into the car, when they arrived at the restaurant, they were placed in the center of the restaurant and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's shocked impression. He kissed her hand and they enjoyed a dinner where they talked about random things of their day.

After dinner, Inuyasha took Kagome to the park, where they shared their first kiss. As they walked in the park, they enjoyed a comfortable silence looking up at the starry nighttime sky. Inuyasha led her to the fountain in the middle of the park where they shared their first kiss and he knelt down on one knee. Kagome's eyes widened in realization, but she could not speak as Inuyasha began to speak to her,

"Kagome, I know that a lot of things have occurred in these past few months, and I want you to know that I love you dearly. I couldn't bear to live my life without you, you're it for me. I want you to know that I will always love you and protect you and I need you in my life always. You're my smile and my laughter, my joy and my contentment. I love you with everything that I have and everything that I have yet to possess."

Kagome, by this time is in tears, there is no way that this is the same Inuyasha that she has known all these years that they have been together. Yet, here he is on one knee telling her how much he loves her. Inuyasha smiles up at her and reaches into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opens it and takes her left hand, in his own,

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

He opens the box and inside it is the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It is a platinum band with three huge diamonds on it, representing their past, their present and their future with many small diamonds going around the ring. She gasps when she it and breaks down crying as she falls down on the ground next to him and as Inuyasha braces for the outcome and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him whispering against his lips,

"…yes"

Inuyasha pulls her from his embrace and puts the ring on her finger. He lifts her up and kisses her full on the lips and smiles.

"I love you, Kagome."

"And I, you, Inuyasha."

They leave the park walking hand in hand, her ring shining in the darkness of the night, promising a future with better tomorrows and great beginnings.

-------------------------

Three months after Inuyasha and Kagome get engaged they have their wedding. It was an outside wedding, Kagome wore a white gown that came down to her ankles, it was a simple yet elegant gown, it was a tube dress, and it conformed to her every curve. It had almost no extra decoration on it, except for the bodice which was a design made of precious stones encircling her bodice in an intricate design her hair was pulled back into an elegant design. Inuyasha wore an all white tux, his tie and cummerbund a fiery red. He smiled when she walked down the aisle and after they said their vows they kissed and made the deal official.

Three years later, their little family had grown and Kagome was the happy mother of twins, Arianna and Mamoru. They had the hair of their mother, and the eyes of their father, they were as energetic as Kagome and as protective over each other and their parents as Inuyasha, at the young age of two, these two were proving that they were indeed their mother's children and their father's seed. Kagome was pregnant with her third child and they were happy, really happy. One day, while Arianna and Mamoru were taking a nap, Kagome laid in her bed and thought about everything that had happened and she touched her stomach, at five months she was showing the pregnant bump that made her glow with that motherly look that women so often show around that time and she laughed to herself. Who would have thought that after everything that had happened to her, she would be this incredibly happy and content. She had made it through the storm and now, she's ready to face the world of parenting, with her children, her loving husband and her great friends.

…and Jaylin was never heard from or of again.

END

Kaylie-chan: Sorry that this is sooo short, but I figured that I owed it to everyone to finish this story, and give it a definite ending. Review and let me know what you think =]


End file.
